


Oracle II

by SharkGirl



Series: Oracle [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigod!Akashi, Demigod!Kise, Demigods, M/M, Oracle!Furihata, Oracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Furihata and Akashi travel to the golden kingdom of Kaijou to seek an audience with its crown prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to come up with creative titles, but...I'm tapped out, haha.
> 
> Here it is! The continuation of [Oracle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8281487) that many have requested. I hope you all like it!!  
> Also, please check out this [amazing artwork](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/152690180955/jubesy-breedafool-doodle-i-did-for) by [breedafool](http://breedafool.tumblr.com/) from the first installment~
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous arellethram ♥ Please enjoy!

Furihata wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed onward, his feet stinging from where the straps of his sandals rubbed against his newly formed blisters.

He was not used to traveling.  In fact, even before he presented as an oracle and became the pride of his home town, he didn’t do much walking.  Sure he played around outside with his older brother and his friends, but he’d never traversed the long road to the nearest port town, let alone the uneven, rocky and overgrown country side.

They were taking a shortcut, Akashi had informed him.  The demigod had come to the temple with little more than the clothes on his back, odd for a well-to-do son of a god, but Furihata hadn’t questioned it.  Then again, he’d been carried off barely conscious.

He’d been allowed to bid his family farewell, promising that he’d return once Akashi no longer needed him.

The redhead was quite a ways ahead, walking briskly as though the rocks and tree roots below didn’t impede his pace.  Furihata struggled to keep up, but he’d grown soft while being pampered in the temple and his muscles were screaming at him to stop.

He managed to take a few more steps before his legs buckled under him, sending him falling face-first into the dusty sand below.

“Why…me…?” he lamented, tears of frustration pricking the corners of his eyes.

“You’ve fallen behind.”

Furihata snapped his head up at the sound of Akashi’s voice.  It was amazing how he’d gotten back so quickly.  Then again, Furihata wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there, whimpering pathetically.

“S-Sorry,” he apologized and tried standing up, only to fall back onto the ground. “Oww…”

“You are weak, Oracle,” Akashi said, eyeing him curiously. “Though, I am not surprised.”

Furihata would have been insulted, but it was true.

“However, I cannot leave you behind.” Akashi bent down and extended a hand toward him. “I will carry you to the docks.”

“Oh, no, Akashi-san, you don’t have to-”

“I was not asking you.” The demigod narrowed his eyes, one flashing gold. “I am in need of your talent.” He said it like it explained everything.  Then again, it did.  Akashi needed Furihata’s visions to aid him in defeating his father, the God of the Sky, and taking his place as leader of the pantheon.

An ambitious goal.

“Our ship leaves for Kaijou at sundown,” Akashi said, gaze flicking upward. “We mustn’t dawdle any longer or we’ll risk missing it.”

Kaijou was the closest island to Seirin in the Archipelago.  Well, Touou was closer geographically, but it was a mountainous region that was nearly impossible to navigate, so getting to their capital city took a great deal longer.  That was probably why they were headed to Kaijou first.

Furihata didn’t mind that Kaijou was their first stop.  Akashi sought to gather the other demigods together in order to wage a war and the golden son of the Goddess of Love and Beauty and the handsome king of Kaijou was the most amiable of the lot.

Although, Furihata had only met three of them, counting Akashi, he’d heard rumors about the undefeated warrior demigod of Touou’s blue peak and the sleeping giant of the north, way up in Yosen.

He shuddered at the mere thought of meeting them.

“Are you able to walk?” Akashi asked, once Furihata was on his feet again.

“I…think so,” he answered and then winced as he took a step forward.

“You’re injured,” Akashi said, voice seemingly devoid of emotion. “We’ll have your wounds treated when we arrive in town.” He crouched down and looked at Furihata over his shoulder. “Get on my back. I’ll carry you.”

“Akashi-san, I can walk.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He drew his brows down. “We have little time, Oracle.”

Furihata frowned, his sore feet and aching muscles combined with his mounting frustration, causing him to lose his temper.

“I have a name!” he shouted, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

Akashi stood back up and turned to face him.  Furihata’s legs were shaking, but he didn’t back down.  He was too frightened to move at all.  But, somehow, he managed to open his mouth.

“Akashi-”

“Very well, Kouki,” the demigod said.  If he was angry, his face didn’t betray it.

Furihata’s cheeks flushed at the use of his given name, but he didn’t dare argue.  Not after he’d gotten what he’d asked for – more or less.

“Now,” Akashi began, turning his back to him. “Climb on and I will carry you to the-”

“I couldn’t ask you to-”

“Do not defy me again!” Akashi commanded, startling him. The redhead rounded on him, one eye crimson, the other a shimmering gold.  “I will address you by your name as you requested, but do not forget. You are merely a vessel,” he said, eyes narrowed. “A tool which I require to attain my goal. Do not think for a moment you are anything but.”

At that, Furihata’s worn out legs crumpled beneath him once more, sending him sprawling into the other’s arms.  He was shaking so badly, it was hard to breathe.  It took him a moment to realize he was going into a state.  The gods were sending him a vision.

He clenched the front of Akashi’s shirt as darkness crept in, his head lolling back.  The last thing he saw was a pair of mismatched eyes before he lost consciousness.

When he awoke, Furihata was being carried, cradled against a narrow but strong chest.  He’d been in that position before.  It was warm and the rhythmic beating of the other’s heart was lulling him back to sleep.  But, no sooner had he closed his eyes, did they fly open.

Akashi was carrying him.  Again.

“Don’t fight it,” the demigod said before Furihata had a chance to object. “We’re nearly there.”

Furihata just nodded and leaned his head against the other’s chest again, his entire body spent from the journey and the toll the vision had taken.

“What did I say?” he croaked, not surprised at how hoarse he sounded.  His voice was always that way after he went into a state.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “Akashi-san, what did I-”

“We have to hurry.”

 

The ship's deck wasn’t overly crowded as it was the last voyage of the night.  The large wooden boat rocked from side to side, something that both soothed Furihata and churned his stomach.  He’d never left his home town and he’d certainly never traveled anywhere by ship.

He was leaning against the railing, staring into the dark water.  The sun had dipped below the horizon and the sky was a strange grayish purple color, but it was slowly turning black.

“How are your injuries, Kouki?” Akashi asked out of nowhere, making him jump.

“Oh!” Furihata blinked and then looked down at his bandaged feet. “F-Fine…I guess.”

Akashi nodded and placed his hands on the railing.

Despite being rather terrified of the redheaded demigod, Furihata couldn’t help but to look at him.  He sneaked a peek at his profile, noting his focused gaze and strong nose.  He oozed pride and confidence.  Well, of course he would.  He was the son of the leader of the gods, after all.  And, Furihata’s pulse quickened, he was very handsome.  Albeit frightening.

“Yes, Kouki?” Akashi turned to face him, his crimson eyes glowing in the lamplight.

“Ah, nothing.” He looked back down and cursed himself for getting caught. Nobody liked being stared at, although, he was sure Akashi was used to it.  With his bright cherry locks and unusual color-changing eye.

Speaking of, hadn’t Akashi said something about being able to see things?  Was he gifted with a type of Sight?  Furihata chewed the inside of his lips to keep from asking.  But he was so curious.

He glanced up and saw that the stars had come out.  Just the night before he had been sleeping peacefully in his bed, blissfully unaware of his future kidnapping.  Now he was on a journey to gather Miracles in order to fight against the pantheon.

Furihata leaned his elbows on the railing and buried his face in his hands.  Akashi’s curious heterochromatic abnormality should've been the furthest thing from his mind.

 

It was nearly morning when they docked in Kaijou’s grand harbor.  The lamps were still lit, giving the sandy stone a golden appearance.

Akashi picked up their bags – items they’d acquired the previous night just before shoving off – and shouldered them, turning to face Furihata.

“Come, Kouki.”

Furihata frowned.  He didn’t particularly like being ordered around.  It wasn’t that being his town’s pride and joy and the fact that he’d been treated like royalty had spoiled him.  He just had his pride, after all.

Though, he could’ve gone for one of his servants’ massages right then.

They descended the gangplank and stepped onto the dock.  Furihata was thankful to be off of the rocking ship, but his legs were still unsteady and his muscles burned from the long walk the day before.  Plus, aside from briefly losing consciousness, he hadn’t gotten much sleep.

There weren’t many people out, save for a few fishermen and various shop owners getting to work early to prepare for the day.  But still, people managed to avoid them, walking quite a bit out of their way as Akashi approached, Furihata trailing behind.

Finally, they arrived at the golden gates of a humongous wall.  Furihata looked up and could just barely make out guards at the very top, tiny though their forms appeared at such a distance.

Akashi glanced up at them, as well, before knocking on the gold-plated doors.  They creaked on their hinges, long and low, echoing in the silence of the early morning.  Akashi walked briskly inside and Furihata struggled to keep up with him.  Unable to fall into step, he broke into a limping run.

Suddenly, Akashi stopped and Furihata ran into him.  He pulled back, his nose sore from the sudden impact.

“Sorry, Akashi-sa-”

“Lower your weapons,” the demigod called, though Furihata didn’t see anyone else around.  In fact, there didn’t appear to be anyone on the inside of the gate at all.  “I seek an audience with his highness, the prince.”

Half a second later, a veritable army appeared from behind columns and jumped down from the large, decorative fruit trees.  They were clad in silver and gold-plated armor and wore capes of Kaijou’s deep, royal blue.  They stood, swords pointed at Akashi and Furihata, and awaited their orders.

“What business do you have with the prince?” one asked, stepping forward.  He was a bit shorter than the rest and wore no helmet.  He had short, spiky black hair and steel blue eyes, the kind that seemed to pierce into one's very soul.

“What business is it of yours?” Akashi countered, narrowing his eyes at the man who dared speak to him in such a manner.

Out of the corner of his eye, Furihata saw the other soldiers raise their weapons, ready to strike.  But the man before them, obviously their leader, held out a hand and they backed off.

“The prince’s protection _is_ my business.”

“Is that Akashicchi?!” A jovial voice broke the tension.  They all turned to see a golden man appear from behind a set of double doors.  Well, he wasn’t golden, exactly.  His hair was a rich blond and his eyes glowed like molten honey.  His beauty was unrivaled, even by that of his own mother, the Goddess of Love.  The crown prince of Kaijou, Kise Ryouta.

He was down the steps in an instant, his golden robes flowing behind him.  But he stopped when the captain of the guard blocked his path.

“We don’t know if he’s a threat, Your Highness.”

“Oh, it’s just Akashicchi, Senpai.” The blond laughed it off, waving his hand in dismissal.

“Senpai?” Akashi drew his brows down. “You address your servants in such a way?”

“Well, Kasamatsu-senpai has been teaching me to sword fight!” The prince clasped his hands together. “It’s delightfully fun!”  He giggled and then got on his tiptoes, peeking over Akashi’s shoulder from afar.  “Oh my, is that Furihatacchi?”  He ducked under Kasamatsu’s arm and circled around Akashi.  “I thought so!” he cheered. “It’s been a long time, Furihatacchi!”

“Ah, yes.” Furihata’s cheeks tinted.  Kise’s beauty was overwhelming and he was even more attractive up close.  “Good to see you.”

“And you, as well!” The prince beamed. “Though, I must say, you’ve plumped up a bit since I last saw you.” He poked at Furihata’s stomach.  “Glad to see they’re still bringing you offerings.”

“Enough,” Akashi growled, getting their attention.

“Oh, right.” Kise faced the other demigod and cocked his head to the side. “You wanted to see me, Akashicchi?”

“Yes,” he began, the red from one eye swirling with gold. “I require your assistance, Ryouta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what's this? Two more members being added to the party? And what's with Akashi's Sight? What about Furi's most recent vision? What did he say?  
> All this and more in the next installment of Oracle!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
